As Smooth As The Breast
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Naruto yang membuat janj tapi Naruto juga yang melupakan janji tersebut. Paksaan kiba mengalahkan iman Naruto, hingga tanpa sadar ia larut dalam game dan melupakan Sakura yang sudah menunggu dirinya untuk kencan pertama mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Alhasil, kelalaian Naruto mendapat hukuman. Sakura marah hingga berhari-hari/"..jika hatimu semulus Oppai-mu, maka maafkanlah aku."


_**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**_

Pairing : NaruSaku always. Rated : T/+ semi M. Genre : Romance & A little bit humor. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **As Smooth As The** **Breast**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

Segerombolanpelajar berdesak-desakan meninggalkan kelas yang sudah berakhir. Waktunya mereka untuk terbebas dari ruangan mencengkam tersebut, dan berniat ingin sesegera mungkin tiba di rumah.

Seseorang berlari dengan tergesa. Memaksakan kehendak sendiri dengan egoisnya, sehingga mendapat kecaman kala tanpa sengaja menubruk teman sendiri sampai membuatnya jatuh terjembab.

Tentu saja pemuda itu menyadari perbuatannya.

"Sorry."

Namun ia tak punya waktu untuk bersujud di kaki orang tersebut. Sekedar berucap lalu segera melesatkan diri sebelum terlambat.

Shino Aburame mendengus. "Dasar." Gumamnya dengan kesal. Sekarang ia harus bangkit sebelum ketinggalan Bis.

 _Shappire_ tersebut membulat saat mendapati seseorang yang sedang dicari hendak menginjakan kaki di pintu Bis sekolah.

"Tidak boleh!" Tegasnya.

Naruto bergegas memacu lari— mengejar Sakura.

Nyaris memasuki Bis, mendadak niat gadis manis itu terhentikan oleh perbuatan seseorang. Naruto menariknya kembali keluar. Menggagalkan niatnya untuk langsung pulang ke rumah.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan!?" Sakura mendelik.

Naruto menebar cengir khas. Ia menggaruk belakang kepala yang bahkan sama sekali tidak gatal. "..ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Ucapnya dengan malu-malu.

Sakura mendengus keras. "Kenapa mendadak sekali, harusnya kau katakan sejak tadi." Naruto selalu saja melakukan tindakan yang tak terduga.

"Maaf." Pria itu menunduk sedih.

"..memangnya kau mau membawaku kemana?" Sakura mengait lengan Naruto. Membawa sang sahabat pirang melangkah— meninggalkan Halte.

Dengan penuh semangat Naruto menyamakan langkah mereka. "Menikmati suasana sore di danau." Ia tahu tempat yang pas dan nyaman untuk berkencan. Bukan hal buruk pergi kencan bersama sahabat sendiri.

"Di danau?"

Naruto mengangguk antusias. "..aku sudah menyewa sampan untuk kita berdua." Jelasnya singkat dan langsung dapat dipahami oleh Sakura.

"Maksudnya kau mengajakku berkencan?" Sakura tampak terkejut begitu sadar dengan niat Naruto.

"Kau baru sadar?" Naruto menatap heran pada Sakura. Ia pikir gadis itu peka. "..hadeh." Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Artinya perasaan yang selama ini ia tampakan tak membuat Sakura paham.

Dasar bodoh.

Terlalu lama bersama berhasil menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta di hati Naruto. Selama ini dirinya selalu bersikap acuh terhadap apapun, tetapi akan memberi perhatian lebih apabila kepada Sakura.

Sosok yang dingin mampu dilelehkan oleh kehangatan cinta. Naruto harap Sakura merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Sakura-Chan."

Keduanya berhenti. Ketika menoleh kebelakang mereka mendapati Sasuke Uchiha tengah melangkah kemari. Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Mengutuk kedatangan sang Uchiha.

Mengganggu saja.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto terluka ketika melihat dengan riangnya Sakura menyahut sapaan Sasuke. Seakan tak menganggap dirinya disini.

"..ada apa mencariku?" Sakura mendekati Sasuke setelah melepas gandengan terhadap lengan Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama." Sakura turut tersenyum, tak lagi menyadari tatapan mematikan dari sebelahnya. "..sekalian ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Lanjut pemuda berdandan emo itu lagi.

Sakura langsung terdiam. Ia menatap Sasuke lalu beralih kepada Naruto. Sahabat pirangnya itu tampak acuh. Dia mengalihkan wajah dengan tatapan tajam.

 _"Sial.. hatiku sakit sekali."_

Naruto mengatupkan mata sesaat. Menenangkan dada yang bergemuruh karena amarah.

Sudah pasti Sakura akan memilih Sasuke mengingat belakangan ini mereka tampak dekat. Mau tak mau Naruto harus mengakui bahwa Sakura menyukai Sasuke, untuk itu sebelum terlambat lebih baik ia ungkapkan isi hati ini agar merasa lega.

Biarkan seorang lelaki dingin mengungkapkan cinta lantas mendapat penolakan.

Sakura menyentuh tangan Naruto. "..maaf." Pemuda itu menghela nafas pasrah. Ia tahu pilihan Sakura akan jatuh kepada siapa.

 **x X x**

 **Cprik.**

Gemercik air terdengar begitu jari-jemari tersebut meneteskan setiap butiran diatas permukaan air. Bibir mungilnya melukis segaris senyum manis, membuat orang yang melihatnya merona karena malu.

Naruto yang gelagapan tengah mengendarkan pandangan disekitar perairan. Menghindari menatap wajah manis Sakura. Ia tidak kuat.

Semua berlalu dengan cepat. Tanpa sadar kini mereka sudah tumbuh dewasa. Naruto yang selama beberapa tahun ini bersama Sakura mendapati perubahan drastis terhadap Sakura.

Dari tahun ke tahun dia semakin manis.

"..makanlah." Naruto menyodorkan kotak bekal dihadapan Sakura. Menyerahkan makanan yang sudah ia beli saat hendak menuju ke sini tadi.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas singkat. "Jangan pasang wajah dingin." Ia menyentuh punggung tangan Naruto. Untuk apa lagi marah atau pun kecewa, sekarang mereka sudah bersama.

 _"..maaf."_

 _Naruto menghela nafas dengan pasrah. Ia menatap Sakura, namun seketika dibuat heran begitu mendapati Sakura sedang menatap Sasuke dengan wajah sedih._

 _"Lain kali saja, Sasuke-kun."_

 _Jawaban Sakura sukses membuat Naruto terkejut, dan semakin tak percaya saat mendapat genggaman erat di tangan._

 _"..aku ingin pergi kesuatu tempat bersama Naruto-kun." Gadis itu jujur sekali._

 _Sasuke tersenyum berat. "No problem." Ia mengusap tengkuk. Lagi-lagi Sakura memilih Naruto setelah beberapa kali ia mengajaknya kencan sesudah Naruto, dan tentunya penolakan yang Sakura beri tak pernah diketahui oleh Naruto._

 _Sekali lagi Sakura merasa bersalah. "Maaf, kami harus pergi sekarang." Ia segera menarik Naruto. Membawanya menjauh dari Sasuke dengan langkah tergesa._

Setelah kejadian tadi disinilah mereka berakhir. Berduaan diatas sampan yang hanyut di tengah danau.

Cuaca sore semakin memperindah alam. Menyamankan suasana bersama desiran angin.

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan lekat, dan tentunya dengan keseriusan juga. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu." Ia mencoba melawan rasa takut dalam diri. Yakin pada diri sendiri meski ujung-ujungnya akan melukai perasaan.

Sakura menyerngitkan kening karena heran. Belakangan ini Naruto terlihat uring-uringan tanpa tahu sebab, kala di tanya selalu menjawab dengan kalimat yang sama serta nada dingin.

Sakura tahu ada yang sedang Naruto sembunyikan.

"Apa?"

"..." Naruto diam membisu. Sakura semakin heran karenanya.

 **Set.**

Gerakan Naruto kontan membuat Sakura terkejut setengah mati. Seketika membatukan tubuhnya kerena mendapat dekapan secara tiba-tiba. Sakura gelagapan dengan wajah bersemu yang padam.

Membuat jantung berdebar tak karuan saja.

Sampan yang menjadi tempat mereka bersanggah dengan nyaman sempat bergolek karena ulah Naruto. Membuat kejerkejutan Sakura menjadi dua kali lipat.

Beruntung sampan mereka tidak terbalik.

"N-naruto-kun." Saat ini wajah Sakura benar-benar terasa panas.

Naruto menyembunyikan wajah meronanya dibalik helaian rambut lembut Sakura. Bersemayam disana sembari menyesap wangi khas sejak dulu.

"Sakura-Chan.." Pelukan Naruto meluluh. "..aku mencintaimu." Sakura terkesiap.

Rengkuhan Naruto dilepas, kemudian ia menatap Sakura dengan sorot teduh. Sakura terdiam membisu setelah mendapat pernyataan cinta darinya.

Berharap bukan tanda-tanda penolakan.

"Naruto-kun." Telapak lembut Sakura menangkup pipi Naruto. Mengusap wajah berkumis Rubah tersebut dengan sentuhan lembut. Menikmati kehalusan kulit tersebut.

Naruto menatap ke bawah. Menghindari kontak dari Sakura kala mendapat tapapan yang begitu dalam.

"Kenapa baru sekarang." Pipi Sakura menggembung. Larut dalam kekesalan karena kertelambatan Naruto dalam menyatakan perasaan. "..Sasuke-kun juga menyatakan perasaan kepadaku."

Naruto tersentak dan dengan cepat menatap Sakura kembali. "Jadi aku terlambat?" Ia menunjuk diri sendiri. Menampakan raut kecewa di wajah tampan.

Sakura terkikik. "Kau terlambat karena Sasuke-kun yang lebih dulu.. aku inginnya kau bilang duluan sebelum Sasuke-kun."

Ketegangan Naruto pulih. Ia menghela nafas lega setelah mengerti maksud dari ucapan Sakura. "..apa kau kau akan memilih yang paling duluan?" Tak pernah ia kira bahwa selama ini Sakura menantikan pernyataan cinta darinya.

Kalau tahu Naruto tak kan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

Sakura tak lagi menyentuh pipi Naruto, justru kini mencengkeram seragam sekolah. "Tentu saja aku akan memilihmu." Kemudian ia menarik segaram tersebut dan membenturkan bibir mereka.

Mata Naruto membulat karena sikap blak-blakan Sakura. Terakhir kali mereka pernah melalukan ini sejak beberapa minggu lalu, saat Sakura marah melihatnya berduaan dengan Hinata.

Hari itu seperti reflek. Sakura yang tak sanggup lagi membendung amarah langsung mencium bibir Naruto dengan kasar, setelah itu memeluknya erat.

Menunjukan kepada Hinata bahwa Naruto miliknya seorang.

Berkat kejadian minggu lalu membuat keyakinan Naruto semakin kuat. Sakura menyimpan rasa yang sama dengan dirinya, hanya saja karena dia seorang wanita jadi enggan memulai duluan.

Cukup menunjukan sikap saja. Mengerti tak mengerti Naruto diharuskan untuk mengerti.

Sakura menyudahi kecupan singkat terhadap bibir Naruto. Ia tersenyum malu-malu dengan semburat merah yang mewarnai pipi.

"Dengan ini apa artinya kau menerima cintaku?" Naruto menyentuh tangan Sakura lalu digenggam. Kecupan tadi menumbuhkan bunga di hati. Seolah mekar setelah disiram dengan air.

"Harus 'kah kujawab?" Sakura pikir Naruto tak butuh jawaban apapun setelah dicium. Seharusnya itu saja sudah cukup menjadi bukti, namun sepertinya Naruto tidak cukup puas.

"..aku ingin mendengarnya dari bibirmu." Naruto tersenyum.

Melihat senyum Naruto semakin membuat Sakura gugup. Selalu saja tidak tahan bila Naruto tersenyum kepadanya. Faktor karena jarang-jarang dapat melihat senyum laki-laki pirang itu.

Sakura menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajah bersemunya dari Naruto. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun No Baka." Setelah menyatakan ia dapat merasakan kelegaan dalam hati. Jadi inilah beban yang selama ini ia tanggung.

Ungkapan cinta yang tak sampai.

Kali ini tidak pelukan melainkan sebuah kecupan dikening. Meski banyak yang tak menyukai kening Sakura, Naruto salah satu orang terbodoh yang menyukai kening Sakura.

Bila mereka gemar mengolok kening Sakura dengan kalimat yang sama, maka Naruto gemar memuji kening Sakura dengan kata-kata manis yang ia rangkai sendiri.

Naruto menyentuh dagu Sakura usai mengecup dahinya. "Keningmu selalu terlihat manis.. selama ini aku menahan diri agar tak menciumnya, tapi sekarang aku bisa dengan bebas melakukannya." Ia merunduk untuk menautkan kening mereka. "Sudah lama aku mencintaimu Sakura-Chan."

Kembali Sakura menangkup pipi berkumis Naruto. "..aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu. Saat itu aku langsung jatuh cinta kepadamu baka." Pikirannya menerawang tanpa melepas tautan kening mereka.

Sudah lama sekali. Lima tahun yang lalu persahabatan mereka bermula, saat untuk pertama kali Naruto menginjakan kaki di Konoha.

Orang pertama yang Naruto temui ialah Sakura. Tetangga di sebelah rumah dan setiap hari mereka bertemu melalui seberang jendela kamar. Berbincang bersama, bahkan bermain bersama saat di luar rumah.

Awalnya beda sekolahan, tetapi setelah kelulusan selolah menengah pertama barulah mereka bersama. Sakura menyusul Naruto dan bersama-sama berada dalam gedung sekolah yang elit.

Berlalu begitu singkat. Seakan dunia berputar terlalu cepat.

"Aku menunggumu di Taman." Naruto mengangkat tangan Sakura lalu mengecupnya. "..malam ini." Akan menjadi kencan pertama mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Sakura mengulum senyum geli. "Jangan sampai terlambat." Ia tak ingin menelan kekecewaan lagi setelah begitu lama menantikan cinta Naruto. Sering kali ia kecewa, terlebih lagi saat melihat Naruto bersama wanita yang bukan dirinya.

"Kau boleh melakukan apa saja kalau aku terlambat." Dengan percaya diri yang penuh Naruto berhasil meyakinkan Sakura. Mendapat kepercayaan dari sang kekasih.

 **x X x**

Kushina mendongakan kepala begitu membuka pint.

 _ **"Selamat malam Bibi cantik."**_

Seketika ia mendapat sapaan ramah dari tiga pemuda yang merupakan teman sekolah Naruto. Mengingat ini malam minggu, jadi tak heran bila mereka datang bertamu ke rumah.

Biasanya akan menginap.

Kushina tersenyum menyambut kedatangan mereka. "Silahkan masuk."

Kiba membungkuk lalu masuk. Bergilir dengan Gaara dan Sai dibelakang. "Bi, Naruto ada?" Kiba bertanya.

"Naruto-kun ada di kamar." Kushina kembali menutup pintu. Mereka bertiga sudah masuk semua. "..dia sudah menunggu kalian."

"Wah, benar 'kah?" Kiba langsung berlari ke lantai atas, membuat Kushina terkikik melihatnya. Tersisa Gaara dan Sai yang melangkah dengan sopan.

Cukup Kiba saja yang serampangan.

Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka. "Hoi!?" Kiba langsung menyapa, seketika membuat Naruto terlonjak karena terkejut.

Selalu lancang.

"Kau." Naruto mengecam atas perbuatan Kiba yang mengganggunya sedang merias diri.

Kiba berdecak kagum melihat penampilan Naruto. "Wahh... kau mau pergi kemana?" Tumben sekali dia tampak rapi.

"Kencan." Jawab si pirang seadanya dan singkat.

"Kencan!?" Sai menimbrung.

"Dengan siapa?" Timpal sang Putra bungsu Sabaku.

Naruto melirik mereka melalui ekor mata. "..tentu saja dengan kekasihku." Tak bisa ia sembunyikan perasaan bahagia atas kemenangan hati Sakura. Ini seperti mimpi.

"Siapa kekasihmu?" Gaara mengambil tempat duduk di tepi ranjang milik Naruto. Turut memerhatikan sosok pirang dihadapannya melalui pantulan cermin.

Naruto tersenyum nakal. "Rahasia."

Kiba mendengus. Tidak setuju dengan pemikiran Naruto. "Jadi malam ini kita tidak main game?" Yang ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Saat Naruto sudah menjadi hak milik seorang wanita maka tak ada lagi waktu mereka untuk bermain.

"Maaf." Naruto berdiri untuk menata busana.

Sai pikir sia-sia saja mereka datang kesini bila Naruto tidak di rumah. "Sayang sekali." Percuma.

"Ayolah Naruto." Kiba memelas. "..sekali ini saja."

Naruto mendengus kesal karena paksaan Kiba. "Tidak bisa Kiba.. aku harus pergi."

"Jam berapa waktu kencan kalian?"

Lelaki pirang itu menatap ke arah Gaara. "Eumm.. jam delapan."

"Sekarang baru jam tujuh." Sai menyambung perkataan Gaara.

Kiba nyengir dengan lebar. "..masih ada waktu satu jam lagi."

Naruto mendelik. "Never!" Tolaknya mentah-mentah. "..main game membuatku lupa waktu, aku tak ingin merusak hubungan kami gara-gara game." Ia tahu tidak akan baik bila sampai melupakan kencan pertama mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Mereka kerap berkencan tapi kencan sebatas sahabat, berbeda dengan kencan kali ini. Naruto tak ingin membuat kesalahan.

Namun tampaknya Naruto belum terlalu dewasa untuk mengatasi masalah. Cara Kiba memaksa sukses membuatnya luluh, dan akhirnya ia duduk dihadapan telivisi game.

Bermain sepuasnya bersama teman-teman sehingga melupakan kencan bersama Sakura. Rayuan maut Kiba memang sangat mematikan, di tambah lagi oleh Sai dan Gaara yang tak tinggal diam.

Naruto kalah.

"Cukup! Sebaiknya kau berhenti main." Kiba menuding Naruto. Mengusir pria itu dari hadapan PS2. Ia muak terus-terusan mendapat kekalahan.

Naruto menyeringai nakal. "Payah."

Kiba tersulut karena ejekan tersebut. "..kau main curang!" Telunjuknya mengarah pada wajah Naruto. Rongganya bergemeletak geram melihat wajah memuakan itu.

Naruto mengangkat tangan seakan pasrah. "Percayalah.. aku tak selicik itu mencurangimu." Tatapan menyebalkan itu makin membuat Kiba geram. Naruto selalu mengoloknya bila kalah dalam bermain game.

"Kita lanjutkan!"

Sementara itu Sai dan Gaara sudah terlelap beberapa menit yang lalu. Keduanya lelah sehabis bermain.

Naruto tertawa gelak. "Okay." Menyenangkan melihat Kiba diliputi amarah disaat berhasil ia kalahkan.

Game _football_ yang menyenangkan.

 **Plak!  
**

Lagi-lagi tamparan keras di lengan. Sakura menggerutu menerima suntikan-suntikan tajam dari jarum panjang milik hewan penghisap darah. Ia menanti kedatangan Naruto dengan penuh kekesalan.

Bagaimana tidak, sudah berjam-jam menunggu sementara Naruto tak kunjung menampakan batang hidung. Berulang kali dihubungi tetapi tidak ada jawaban, pesan juga tak di balas.

Entah apa yang pria itu inginkan sehingga dengan tega menelantarkan Sakura di taman yang sepi.

Berangsur waktu pun semakin naik. Malam semakin larut dan penantian Sakura benar tersia-siakan. Naruto benar-benar tidak datang. Membiarkan ia duduk seorang diri di bangku taman.

Untuk siapa berdandan cantik?

Nyatanya tidak untuk siapa-siapa.

"Huftt.." Sakura menghembuskan nafas lelah. Dilakukan untuk yang kesekian kali selama menunggu dalam kegelisahan. Ia tak punya pilihan lain untuk mengatasi masalah ini.

 _"Hallo?"_

Dengan terpaksa Sakura menghubungi telepon rumah milik Naruto. Cemas karena memikirkan keadaan sang kekasih yang bahkan tak sedikitpun dapat di hubungi.

"Bibi, ini aku Sakura."

 _"Ah, Sakura-Chan. Ada apa sayang?"_

Nada wanita diseberang sana terdengar riang menerima panggilan dari Sakura, membuat gadis itu sempat tersenyum setelah menelan kekecewaan.

"Apa Naruto baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan aneh mengingat sangat tak memungkinkan terjadi hal buruk sementara Kushina Namikaze tampak riang.

 _"Sangat baik, saat ini Naruto-kun sedang main game bersama Kiba-kun, Gaara-kun dan Sai-kun."_

Penjelasan yang detail, sukses membuat Sakura membatu karena amarah yang tersulut dengan pesat. Kebiasaan buruk itu lagi. Naruto tak pernah berubah, selalu lupa waktu dan keadaan bila sudah hanyut dengan game.

Harusnya Naruto tak melupakan Sakura juga.

"Sepenting itu 'kah game daripada aku?"

 _"Sakura-Chan mengatakan sesuatu?"_

Sakura tersadar begitu mendapat teguran. "Tidak apa-apa Bibi. Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaan Naruto-kun saja.. syukurlah kalau dia dalam keadaan baik." Ia tersenyum getir.

Naruto baik-baik saja sementara disini ada dirinya yang sama sekali tidak baik. Pria itu telah menjadikan dirinya wanita paling bodoh yang pernah ada.

Terdengar hembusan nafas setelah sambungan mereka berakhir. Sakura mengusap wajah dengan gusar. "Bodoh!" Ia mengumpati keadaan saat ini. Waktu liburnya pun tersia-siakan.

Entah sebuah keberuntungan atau hanya kebetulan. Sasuke yang juga berada di taman tanpa sengaja menemukan Sakura. Ia bergegas menghampirinya sembari menggandeng tangan mungil sang keponakan.

"Sakura.." Panggilan datar tersebut sukses mengalihkan atensi Sakura. "Apa yang kau lakukan disi—" Kalimat Sasuke tersela saat mendapati mata Sakura berair dan memerah. Ia terkejut bukan kepalang begitu sadar gadis itu tengah menangis.

Cepat-cepat Sakura mengusap mata. Menyeka wajah dari basahan air mata. Sasuke membisu menyaksikan sebagaimana liquid milik Sakura terbuang sia-sia.

Shisui mendongakan kepala. Menatap Sasuke dengan wajah polos. "Paman Sasu.. kakak itu menangis karena apa?" Tanya bocah lima tahun tersebut dengam begitu polosnya.

Sasuke hendak menyentuh bahu Sakura, namun sebelum itu terjadi tangannya langsung di tepis. Ia terhenyak mendapat perlakuan kasar, terlebih dari sosok yang didambakan.

"Sa—"

Seruan Sasuke tersela. Gadis manis itu berlari meninggalkan dirinya dalam ketertegunan. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sakura. Ingin menjaganya dalam keadaan sulit ini.

"Bodoh!" Umpatan Sakura menemani sepanjang jalan. "Naruto bodoh!" Rasa kesalnya terhadap Naruto benar-benar melewati batas. Jikakalau orangnya ada disini, ia tak kan segan menjambaki rambut panjangnya hingga rontok.

Sakura menggeram. Tangannya terkepal erat.

 _Tamatlah kau, Naruto.  
_

 **x X x**

Lusuh tak terbentuk, keadaan kamar tersebut saat ini. Tiga pemuda tidur lelap diatas tempat tidur _king size_ , sementara si pirang seorang diri berada disofa.

Keadaan yang tetap sama dari semalam.

Tidak ada angin ataupun badai, tiba-tiba saja Naruto membuka mata. Terkejut karena sesuatu. Baru saja ia memimpikan Sakura, tak ayal membuatnya terbangun lalu teringat satu hal yang sempat terlupakan.

"Kencanku!?" Naruto berseru panik. Ia hendak bangun untuk menemui Sakura, tetapi urung setelah melihat jam dinding.

Pukul 8.14 AM.

Naruto menepuk wajah. "Sudah kubilang." Rahangnya mengeras. Benar saja, ia pasti lupa dengan waktu bila sudah bermain game.

Melihat ponsel yang menganggur di meja, Naruto langsung mencomotnya dan lalu membuka ponsel tersebut. Kontan saja membuatnya terkejut setengah mati begitu mendapati puluhan panggilan terlewat serta pesan yang belum di buka sejak semalam.

Nama _Sakura-Chan_ berleret yang menypam di ponsel Naruto. Berbagai macam pesan yang di terima olehnya.

Pria itu bergegas bangun kemudian langsung meraih jaket dan mengenakannya. Ia melenyapkan sosok dari balik pintu. Meniti anak tangga dengan langah terburu-buru.

"Naruto-kun, kau sudah bangun.."

Bak angin lalu ketika Naruto melewati Kushina. Menghiraukan sapaan sang Ibu.

"Maaf Ibu, aku ada urusan penting." Naruto menjelaskan dari muka pintu sembari mengenakan sepatu.

Karena urusan penting yang Naruto jelaskan kembali mengingatkan Kushina kepada telepon selamam. "Oh iya, semalam Sakura-Chan menelfon untuk mengetahui keadaanmu."

Mata Naruto melebar. Ia terkejut mendengarnya. "Lalu kenapa Ibu tidak bilang kepadaku sejak awal."

Kushina menggaruk pipi. "Emm.. Sakura-Chan tak bilang ingin bicara denganmu." Ia tersenyum kikuk, membuat Naruto mendengus keras disana.

"Huftt..." Terdengar helaan nafas.

Sakura pasti marah sehingga tak sudi bicara dengannya melalui telepon. Naruto memutuskan untuk mendatangi rumah Sakura, dan untuk pergi kesana ia butuh kendaraan mengingat jaraknya yang cukup jauh.

Gadis itu pindah rumah sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Tentu ikut bersama kedua orang tua.

 **x X x**

Naruto berdiri dengan gelisah disana. Menantikan pintu yang diketuk segera terbuka dan berharap Sakura yang membukanya. Jemarinya saling meremat karena resah yang melanda. Sesekali terdengar desisan dan helaan nafas.

Lama sekali.

 **Cklekk.**

Keresahan Naruto sirna. Akhirnya seseorang membukakan pintu untuk dirinya.

"Eh, Naruto!?"

Tapi dia bukan Sakura. Naruto lesu kembali.

"Ada apa?"

"Sakura-Chan ada, Nii-san?"

Sasori menyerngit tanda heran. "Kau datang pagi-pagi buta hanya untuk menemui Sakura?" Pemuda itu mengangguk dengan begitu polosnya, tak sadar telah membuat ia geram.

Mengganggu saja.

"Pulang!" Naruto menatap horror Sasori yang meneriakinya. "Adikku masih tidur setelah pulang larut.. entah siapa yang menyakitinya hingga saat pulang ke rumah dia terus menangis. Dia juga mendiamiku." Sasori kesal bila ingat yang sudah berlalu sejak semalam.

Sakura pulang dengan wajah sembab, ketika di tanya dia justru menatap tajam sang kakak kemudian berlalu begitu saja memasuki kamar.

"Aku tak kan mengampuni orang yang telah menyakiti adik kesayanganku."

Naruto melotot karena terkejut. Pagi-pagi tak dapat menemui Sakura, justru mendapat ancaman mematikan. Lain kali ia tak akan mengulangi kesalahan seperti ini lagi.

 **Set.**

"Eh." Sasori termundur ke belakang.

Naruto menyentuh kedua kaki jankung tersebut. "..tolong ampuni aku, Onii-san." Kedua mata Sasori membulat. Heran dengan tingkah Naruto.

"Hey, apa yang kau katakan!?"

Naruto mendongkakan kepala. Menatap Sasori dengan wajah memelas. "A-akulah pelakunya." Kembali ia menundukan kepala. Tidak berani menatap mata _hazel_ tersebut.

"K-kau..."

"Maafkan aku." Berulang kali Naruto bersujud di kaki Sasori. Meminta ampunan atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan terhadap Sakura. Ini bagian dari tanggung jawab.

Sasori menghela nafas lalu menyentuh kedua bahu Naruto. Membawanya berdiri. "Aku menghargai kedekatan kita selama ini.. jadi aku memaafkan perbuatanmu tapi dengan satu syarat."

Karena memikirkan kebaikan keluarga Naruto membuat Sasori tak punya pilihan lain. Ia tak bisa marah kepada Naruto atau balas menyakitinya sebagaimana Sakura disakiti.

Toh, yang terjadi juga tak disengaja. Sasori tahu Naruto tak setega itu melukai Sakura, apalagi sampai berani dia datang untuk bertanggung jawab.

Kalau memang sengaja Naruto tidak akan berani datang dan menghadapi malasah ini secara jantan.

Naruto menghela nafas lega. Bersyukur tak mendapat amukan. "Apa itu Nii-san?"

Sasori mendelik. Memberi peringatan kepada Naruto melalui tatapan. "Jangan ulangi lagi, atau aku akan membunuhmu." Kecamannya sukses membuat Naruto bergidik. Ia serius mengatakannya.

"..a-aku janji..."

"Baiklah." Sasori menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto. "Kupegang janjimu."

"Boleh aku menemui Sakura sekarang?"

Anak itu. Setelah diberi hati meminta jantung.

 **BLETAK** **.**

Sasori mendaratkan jitakan geram dipuncak kepala pirang Naruto. "Enak saja!" Pria itu mengaduh karena perbuatannya. "..tidak sekarang, besok saja kalau di Sekolah. Biarkan Sakura istirahat."

Naruto menolak. "Tidak, aku inginnya sekarang." Ia hendak menerobos, namun Sasori bergegas menghalangi langkahnya. "Biarkan aku masuk." Mereka saling dorong-mendorong.

"Tidak boleh." Sasori kewalahan menahan Naruto. Pagi-pagi buta datang mencari keributan saja. Jangan harap ia memberi kesempatan kepada Naruto hari ini.

Besok masih ada waktu.

Perdebatan mereka berlangsung. Naruto yang terus memaksa dan Sasori yang enggan mengalah. Anggap saja ini hukuman atas perbuatan Naruto.

Keduanya terlihat konyol. Seperti kekanakan.

 **x X x**

 **Takk!**

Suara tersebut berasal dari luar jendela, membuat Sakura menyerngit heran akan keanehan ini. "Apa itu?" Seperti lemparan, dan ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya terdengar.

Sakura pikir pelakunya anak-anak yang tak sengaja mengenai jendela kamarnya ketika mereka sedang bermain, namun dugaannya salah besar karena lemparan itu tak cuma sekali.

Seperti ada yang berulah dengan sengaja untuk memancing amarahnya. Sakura menggeram.

 **Takk!**

Kembali mendapat lemparan.

Tampak seorang pria sedang berdiri di bawah sana dengan kepala menadah ke arah jendela kamar Sakura. Menanti gadis manis yang ada dalam sampai menampkan diri.

"Ayo sayang, tunjukan dirimu." Harapan Naruto tak pernah pupus.

Jangan pikir Naruto menyerah begitu saja setelah mendapat penolakan oleh Sasori. Ia tak pulang sejak tadi pagi, dan saat melihat kepergian Sasori menuju kampus barulah ia muncul usai begitu lama bersembunyi.

Cara Naruto memancing Sakura memang berhasil, namun gadis itu kekeh dalam pendirian. Tetap mendiaminya pasal gagal kencan.

Wajar saja Sakura marah. Begitu lama menunggu seorang diri, dan yang ditunggu justru lupa dengan janji. Naruto sadar akan kesalahannya sendiri, namun bukan berarti benar apabila Sakura tak sudi memaafkan.

 **Srak!**

Sakura menyibak tirai jendela dengan rasa kesal yang melingkupi diri. Matanya langsung tertuju ke bawah sana, lantas ia mengulum senyum kala mendapati lambaian tangan dari lelaki berambut pirang.

Mendadak Sakura tidak jadi marah karena kehadiran Naruto.

Gadis itu mendengus geli melihat Naruto dari kejahuan. Lihat rambut pirang itu. Panjang hingga menutupi sebagian mata, sudah seharusnya Naruto potong rambut.

Melihat kemunculan sang kekasih membuat Naruto bergegas membuka tas. Mengambil sesuatu yang sudah dipersiapakan untuk Sakura.

"Baka, apa yang kau lakukan.." Gadis itu hanya bergumam. Ia tahu melalui gerak-gerik Naruto seperti ingin melakukan sesuatu.

Dan benar saja dugaan Sakura, di bawah sana terlihat Naruto tengah membentangkan sebuah kertas kartun yang bertuliskan kalimat singkat.

 _ **MAAFKAN AKU, SAKURA-CHAN.**_

Pipi Sakura merona kerena perlakuan manis Naruto, dengan begini semakin membuatnya senang mengambek terus-terusan. Tak pernah ia duga ternyata Naruto bisa bersikap romantis seperti karakterk pria dalam Drama Korea.

"Sakura-Chan, maafkan aku ya." Naruto memelas. Suaranya meninggi ketika menginginkan ampunan, dan ia tahu Sakura mendengarnya dari atas sana.

Sebenarnya tidak tega, namun yang Sakura lakukan ini sebagai panutan agar kedepannya Naruto tidak ingkar janji lagi cuma karena masalah sepele. Game tak berarti apa-apa dibanding dirinya.

"Maaf." Gumamanya. Sakura lalu menatap Naruto dengan sorot sedih.

Melihat Sakura menghilang dari balik jendela membuat Naruto menunduk sedih. Untuk hari ini harapannya sudah pupus, Sakura masih marah dan belum siap menemuinya.

"Uwahh.. ini berat sekali." Pemuda itu mengeluh. Ia pikir sudah cukup perjuangan untuk hari ini, dan saatnya pulang sebelum sang Ibu merasa kehilangan dirinya lalu mulai mencari-cari bak orang hilang.

Pada akhirnya Naruto kalah, kesempatan untuk memenangkan hati Sakura tak berpihak padanya. Mungkin lain waktu.

 **x X x**

Berlalunya hari kemarin tak secepat itu memutuskan harapan terbesar Naruto yang sangat menginginkan ampunan. Ia membutuhkan Sakura, dan akan terus berusaha hingga titik terakhir.

Pagi Senin ini Naruto tengah menunggu Sakura keluar. Ingin mengajaknya berangkat ke Sekolah bersama-sama, dan tentunya demi hari ini ia rela datang pagi-pagi sekali sebelum kehilangan sang kekasih.

Hubungan mereka belum berakhir, masih pantas Naruto menganggap Sakura sebagai kekasihnya. Mereka masih saling mencintai walau sedang marahan.

Lebih tepatnya Sakura yang marah dan Naruto sedang berusaha dengan berbagai cara agar mereka akur kembali. Ia ingin keadaan mereka kembali seperti dulu, dimana hanya ada kemesraan walau sebelumnya hanya sebatas teman.

Kaki jenjang nan mulus itu meniti anak tangga dengan langkah yang tergesa. "Aku kesiangan." Naruto lah dalang dari kelalaiannya hari ini. Semalaman suntuk ia kesulitan tidur gara-gara memikirkan laki-laki pirang itu.

Harusnya Naruto tidak bertindak di luar batas yang membuatnya cemas bukan kepalang. Bagiamana tidak, awalnya Sakura sempat mengira Naruto tidak datang lagi usai mendapat penolakan di siang hari kemarin, namun nyatanya ia salah besar.

Malam sesudah senja Naruto datang lagi dan memohon kepadanya agar bicara. Sepatah katapun tidak apa-apa baginya.

Sakura malah kesal melihat Naruto yang tak memperdulikan kesehatan, dan itu semakin membuatnya marah.

Alih-alih hendak turun dan menyapa Naruto atau bahkan memeluknya sebagai tanda cinta, justru sebaliknya. Dengan kasar Sakura menutup jendela lalu meninggalkan Naruto.

Menyisakan malam gulita yang sunyi. Naruto terdiam putus asa mendapat perlakuan tersebut, namun bukan berarti ia menyerah.

Contoh pagi ini.

Sakura shock setelah membuka pintu langsung mendapat sambutan manis di pagi hari. Ia terpaku di tempatnya.

"Ohayou, Sakura-Chan." Naruto bahagia akhirnya mereka bertemu.

"..." Sakura bungkam. Menghiraukan sapaan tersebut.

Sasori muncul dari belakang Sakura. "Ada apa?" Ia heran melihat sang adik tak segera keluar, dan membuatnya terkejut ketika mendapati Naruto di depan rumah. "K-kau!?"

"Ohayou Sasori-Niisan."

Cepat-cepat Sasori menarik tangan Sakura. Memasukan kembali sang adik. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tudingnya terhadap Naruto mengenai kedatangannya. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menemui Sakura.

"Ingin mengajak Sakura-Chan berangkat sekolah bersamaku." Naruto pemuda yang jujur, dan Sasori suka dengan kejujurannya.

"Begitu ya.." Pria berwajah imut bak boneka kayu itu tersenyum penuh makna. Naruto menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban sembari celingkukan mencari keberadaan Sakura.

Tiba-tida saja gadis merah muda itu menghilang setelah kedatangan Sasori. Naruto tidak tahu sebagaimana cara dia menghilang tadi.

"Kau ingin membawa adikku bersamamu tanpa kendaraan?"

Naruto tersentak. "Eh, gomene.. aku lupa sekalian bawa motor tadi." Ia menggaruk belakang kepala. Ini karena Sakura yang sedang marah sehingga membuatnya jadi seorang yang pelupa.

Tak cuma bawa motor yang lupa, sarapan juga terlupakan oleh Naruto. Apalagi PR. Di dalam kepalanya hanya ada Sakura, Sakura dan Sakura. Jalan satu-satunya mereka harus berdamai agar hidupnya tenang.

Kalau begini terus mati sekali pun Naruto tak kan tenang.

"Lalu setelah ingat kau tetap tidak mengambil motormu?"

Akhirnya Naruto sadar. "Oke Nii-san, aku ambil sekarang."

"Hn. Cepat nanti kalian terlambat." Seruan Sasori mendapat tanggapan dari lambaian tangan ketika Naruto sudah berada jauh dari kediaman Haruno.

Entah Naruto yang bodoh atau Sasori yang terlalu pintar. Jarak rumah mereka cukup jauh, otomatis akan memakan waktu untuk segera tiba. Jam sekolah mereka tidak memadai.

Sasori menatap Sakura yang sedang cengo di belakang pintu. "Hey!" Panggilannya berhasil menyadarkan sang adik. "..ayo berangkat sekarang." Ajaknya lalu keluar duluan.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun?" Sakura masih kekeh di tempatnya.

Sasori mendengus kesal. "Kau mau terlambat?" Gadis itu menggeleng tanda menolak. "..kalau begitu naiklah ke motorku. Kita berangkat duluan, menunggu Naruto tak kan tiba secepat itu. Dia bukan _The Yellow Flash_."

Untuk bisa secepat itu _The Yellow Flash_ butuh menggunkan Kunai bermantra, sementara Naruto tidak punya apa-apa.

Butuh modal untuk menjadi kuat.

Omelan Sasori membuat telinga Sakura terasa pedas. Dia sudah seperti Ibu-Ibu rumah tangga yang gemar mengomeli anak.

Mau tak mau dengan berat hati Sakura mendudukan bokong di jok motor _Ducati Streetfighter 848 Red_ milik sang kakak imut. "Kasihan Naruto." Gumamannya dapat di dengar oleh telinga tajam Sasori

"Kekasihmu itu masih dalam masa hukuman.. hilangkan rasa ibamu kepadanya."

Sakura mengercutukan bibir mendengar pernyataan Sasori. "Kau memang menyebalkan."

Terkadang perhatian seorang kakak terhadap adik bisa terlihat berlebihan. Tak heran bila Sakura kerap dibuat kesal oleh sikap over Sasori. Melebihi Ayah dan Ibu mereka.

 **x X x**

 **Brukh!**

"Huft!" Naruto merebahkan kepala di tumpuan tangan. Meratapi yang terjadi hari ini dengan mimik sedih. Ia menyesal telah melupakan kencan mereka waktu malam kemarin.

"Ada apa?" Kiba menepuk bahu Naruto. Bertanya tentang keadaan sang sahabat pirang yang belakangan ini tampak uring-uringan.

Naruto mendengus lalu menatap Kiba dengan sebal. "Ini semua gara-gara kau!" Telunjuknya mengarah pada wajah polos Kiba. Salah pemuda bertato itu yang kemarin malam mengajaknya main game sampai lupa waktu.

"Eh." Kiba mengerjap. "Aku?" Ia menunjuk diri sendiri.

Ketidak sadaran Kiba semakin membuat Naruto kesal. "Iya kau." Pantas ia kesal. Gara-gara kemarin malam minggu gagal kencan sekarang Sakura jadi marah kepadanya.

Sudah mencoba, namun Sakura tak ingin menemui Naruto. Selalu menghindari dengan alasan apapun— bahkan alasan konyol sekalipun.

Naruto tak pernah tahu Sakura akan semarah ini terhadap dirinya. Ia tak habis pikir gadis itu rela mengurung diri di ruang Guru dengan alasan mencoba menyajikan masakan sendiri, padahal niat yang sebenarnya hanya untuk melarikan diri.

Kemarin dan hari ini Naruto kewalahan mendapatkan Sakura.

 **Puk.**

Naruto melirik orang yang menyentuh puncak kepalanya. "Sudahlah Naruto.. kami akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalah ini." Gaara tersenyum simpul untuk meyakinkan.

Sempat terkejut saat tahu kekasih Naruto adalah Sakura, namun itulah yang sebenenarnya terjadi. Gaara pikir wanita itu Shizuka atau Shion. Mungkin juga Ryuuzetsu. Ternyata semua dugaan itu salah.

Lelaki pirang itu menyanggah dagu. "..memangnya apa yang bisa kalian lakukan untukku." Ia pikir mereka hanya bisa menyesatkan dirinya ke jalan yang salah, sementara tak bisa melalukan apapun untuk membantunya bebas dari masalah.

Naruto ingin keadaan mereka kembali seperti semula, saat dimana dirinya dan Sakura selalu bersama dan kerap bercanda tawa.

Sampai kapan Sakura marah?

Tidak akan lama setelah mendapat bantuan.

Sudut bibir Naruto tertarik ke atas. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk tanda memahami setiap kalimat bisikan yang Gaara rencanakan. Kali ini tak kan gagal lagi seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Cukup satu hari saja, setelah esoknya Naruto ingin Sakura kembali seperti sedia kala. Toh, yang ia lakukan memang tidak disengaja.

Salahkan saja Kiba Inuzuka.

 **x X x**

"Hm!?" Sakura berbalik dengan cepat. Keningnya berkerut saat tak mendapati apa-apa dibelakang, padahal jelas sekali ia merasa tengah dibuntuti. "Siapa disana?" Kini ia was-was.

 _"Sial, mana di lorong ini sepi lagi."_

Batin Sakura mengumpat. Harusnya ia tak datang kesini tadi, akhirnya terkena tipuan entah dari siapa. Katanya ada latihan basket, nyatanya lapangan sepi tanpa seorangpun kecuali dirinya.

Sekarang Sakura sedang berjalan menuju ke kelas, tapi tentunya harus melalui koridor seorang diri. Entah kemana mereka semua.

 **Tap.**

Sakura tersentak. Ia menoleh ke belakang, namun tak sempat melihat wajah si pemilik langkah mulutnya langsung dibekap. Ia diseret paksa dari koridor. Di bawa keseuatu tempat.

Mata Sakura melebar ketika mereka tiba di depan pintu gudang. Hendak melarikan diri tetapi gagal karena cengkeraman mereka yang kelewat kuat.

Gaara mendorong Sakura masuk ke dalam gudang, kemudian Sai bergegas mengunci pintu dari luar. Hanya dengan cara ini mereka bisa membantu Naruto sekaligus menebus kesalahan kemarin.

"BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Kiba bergidik ngeri melihat pintu yang digedor dengan keras oleh orang di dalam. Seakan hendak membelah dua pintu tersebut, terlebih lagi di tambah dengan suara lantang Sakura.

"Wanita ini mengerikan sekali."

Kini amarah Sakura benar-benar sampai diujung kepala. Giginya bergemeletak karena geram yang tak terhankan lagi, hingga ia mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. "Grrhh... siapapun kali—"

"Sakura-Chan."

Lagi-lagi gadis itu tersentak. Cepat-cepat ia berbalik seketika itu pula mendapati Naruto berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Naruto-kun, kau juga terkunci disini." Sakura berlari menghampiri Naruto, lantas menangkup pipinya saat tiba disana. "..jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan membebaskanmu dari sini." Tak masalah bila ia seorang, lain halnya bila melibatkan Naruto.

Sakura tak kan tinggal diam.

"Mereka teman-temanku." Sakura terdiam. Naruto menyentuh tangan Sakura yang menangkup pipinya, lalu ia genggam dengan lembut. "..maafkan aku."

Rupanya sebuah konspirasi.

Sakura menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto lalu menatap tajam lelaki pirang itu. "Kau pikir mudah melalui penantian yang sia-sia.. janji manismu menyita waktuku tahu." Telunjuk lentik miliknya menyentuh dada Naruto. Menudingnya dengan kesalahan fatal yang telah diperbuat.

Naruto menunduk sedih. "Aku tahu kesalahanku, untuk itu aku minta maaf kepadamu." Sakura membuang wajah. Enggan memaafkan dirinya setelah yang terjadi. "Sakura.-Chan..." Ia memohon.

"Keluarkan aku dari sini. Sekarang!" Sakura sengaja menekan kalimat terakhirnya.

Alih-alih memenuhi keinginan Sakura, justru yang Naruto lakukan malah sebaliknya. Meraba payudara Sakura dengan wajah tak berdosa dan merasakan betapa mulusnya daging kenyal tersebut.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kikuk. Tanpa ragu ia melakukan saran dari Gaara dengan harapan mendapat ampunan dari sang kekasih.

 _"Jika Sakura masih marah, maka rabalah Oppai-nya dan berkata..."_

"...jika hatimu semulus _Oppai_ -mu, maka maafkanlah aku." Naruto menelan ludah, dan terasa berat saat melalui tenggorokan. Berharap saran Gaara berhasil meluluhkan hati Sakura.

"Eh." Sakura cengo.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-Chan." Ulang si pirang.

Kontan saja, perbuatan Naruto sukses menimbulkan perempatan di jidat Sakura. Gadis itu menggeram sembari mengepalkan tangan lagi.

Naruto bergidik.

 **BLETAK!**

Satu jitakan keras mendarat dengan sempurna dipucuk kepala Naruto. Menciptakan benjolan merah disana sebagai tanda hukuman atas sikap lancangnya.

 **-The End-**

 **Terimakasih**

* * *

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu meme lucu yg pernah mampir diberanda fb sy XD

Untuk fans narusaku, silahkan katakan apa yg ingin km sampaikan :)


End file.
